A combined switch disconnector and earthing switch for a metal-encapsulated, gas-insulated high-voltage switchgear assembly is disclosed in EP 0 824 246 B1. The contact bolt for each phase is mounted so that it can move in a housing element, with the movement lines of the contact bolts running parallel. The contact bolt is driven via a drive spindle which is in the form of a pinion rod and engages with a toothed rod section on the contact bolt. The movement lines of the contact bolts run, for example, at an angle of about 40° to the connecting conductors between two flanges.
DE 24 14 200 A1 discloses a metal-encapsulated switchgear assembly in which a contact bolt can move in a reciprocating manner within a supporting housing, wherein the contact bolt is connected to an active part in one position, and to an earthing contact in a second position. The contact bolt is driven via a spindle which runs parallel to the contact bolt, can rotate and has an external thread. An arm which surrounds a through-hole with an internal thread is fitted to the contact bolt, at right angles thereto, and the spindle which can rotate passes through it, with the threaded rod being driven by an insulator, which is aligned with it, by being caused to rotate via a bevel gear transmission from the longitudinal side of the combined switch disconnector and earthing switch. This switchgear assembly is a single-phase-encapsulated switchgear assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,135 discloses a similar design of a switchgear assembly as DE 24 14 200 A1.
EP 0 678 952 A1 describes a combined switch disconnector and earthing switch, although these two devices are operated separately from one another.